Manufactured products that have been purchased may be returned to the original manufacturer or another entity such as a third party retailer of the products for a variety of reasons. For example, manufactured products may be returned upon sustaining damage, ceasing to function properly, and so forth. In addition, non-damaged and properly functioning products may be returned simply because they are no longer desired by the owner. Returned products may be subjected to various diagnostic tests to determine whether any defects are present prior to potentially offering the products for resale as refurbished products or as replacement products.